Hi Baby, bye Baby
by blondiesRlovely
Summary: TRADUCTION. Quinn ne peut pas croire que Rachel vient de l'appeler Bébé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie vers où le regard de Rachel est dirigé. Oh... C'est logique.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Ryan Murphy, quand au texte, il a été écrit par Jubella. Je n'ai fais que la traduction. Vous pourrez trouver la version originale sur ce site, sous le même titre. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle l'entend, elle doit regarder une seconde fois. Quinn ne peut pas croire que Rachel vient de l'appeler "Bébé", et pendant un moment, elle ne peut que regarder la brunette bouche-bée. Mais Rachel n'en a pas conscience; elle sourit de toutes ses dents, celui avec les fossettes qui rend Quinn toute chose. Elle écarquille les yeux, sur le point de lui demander si elle est défoncée, trop ahurie pour faire un commentaire narquois, quand elle voit où Rachel adressait le surnom. <em>Oh<em>. Bon, c'est logique. Puis le sourire de Rachel diminue, les fossettes disparaissant, mais son "Salut, Quinn" est tout aussi tendre.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, ça se produit de nouveau. Quinn entre dans la salle du Glee Club, et Rachel est la seule personne présente, à l'avance comme d'habitude. Quand elle passe près d'elle et murmure "Salut", la brunette sourit.<p>

« Salut Quinn, coucou bébé. »

Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu; son ventre est toujours imperceptible, assez subtile pour que lorsqu'elle marche dans la rue, les gens qui ne la connaissent pas ne le remarquent pas. Elle connait le regard que les gens qui la _connaissent_ lui jettent sur son passage; des regards désapprobateurs, des regards pitoyables, des regards moqueurs. Jusqu'à présent, les seuls à ne pas la regarder de cette façon sont Rachel et Finn.

Le regard de Finn a son propre nom. Quinn l'appellerait _le regard Abruti_, si elle trouvait encore cela drôle. C'est une sorte de mélange entre de la légère adoration, de la confusion totale, et de la peur. Ce n'est absolument pas un regard agréable.

Mais le regard de Rachel... Jusqu'à maintenant, elle semble être la seule qui comprenne que malgré le petit humain à l'intérieur de son corps, Quinn est toujours _Quinn_. Les autres personnes semblent la regarder comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Quinn avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir est la même personne, juste un peu nauséeuse, beaucoup plus effrayée, et sans maison. Mais elle est toujours la même à l'intérieur. Enfin, sauf son utérus, _mais quand même._ Rachel Berry semble être la seule qui le sache. Ce n'est pas étrange, vraiment, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Donc quand la brunette la regarde, Quinn voit le même regard que d'habitude, peut-être un peu moins prudent, mais aussi un peu plus doux. Cela lui donne envie de sourire. Et elle le fait, parfois.

* * *

><p>S'asseoir avec Brittany et Santana, c'était marrant. A la table des Cheerios, toutes les trois s'asseyaient au coin gauche, bavardant entre elles. Il y avait quelques fois où elle se sentait mise de côté, la cinquième roue du carrosse, mais ces moments-là étaient rares. Santana aimait être discrète, où elle aimait penser qu'elle l'était. Quinn ne voulait pas éclater sa bulle, en tout cas pas quand elle passait une bonne journée. Dans ces moments-là, elle allait donc s'asseoir près de Finn et ses idiots d'amis. Elle pouvait facilement le trainer à une autre table, mais passer du temps seule avec lui n'était pas quelque chose qui l'attirait après avoir commencé à sortir avec lui depuis quelques semaines. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée de s'asseoir à la même table que Finn et Puck, ça la rendait malade.<p>

Ces derniers jours, à la plupart des heures de déjeuner, elle se retrouvait sur une table de pique-nique à l'extérieur.

Grâce à la météo, elles étaient principalement vide tous les jours. Elle s'asseyait toujours toute seule, un miroir à son propre esprit. Tous les autres poursuivaient leur vie comme d'habitude tandis qu'elle se retrouvait soudainement à part de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Quinn pensait que la scène de son déjeuner lui montrait à quoi ressemblait sa vie maintenant. Elle était plus qu'une outsider; elle était seule avec son sea-monkey*. Jusqu'au jour où elle ne le fut plus...

Ce n'était pas facile de manger la nourriture de la mère de Finn, pas qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner, mais être une mère célibataire était difficile et elle n'avait pas le temps. Quinn avait l'impression que son cœur était en pierre, lourd dans sa poitrine, de voir qu'un adulte ait des difficultés à élever un enfant. La mère de Finn était âgée et son fils était déjà un adolescent et c'était _toujours_ dur. Cela faisait lentement disparaitre l'espoir avec lequel elle se réveillait tous les jours; elle ne pouvait pas élever un enfant toute seule. Mais elle avait le soutien de Finn et sa mère, et elle n'allait pas laisser cela lui échapper. Elle savait que c'était cruel, mettre Finn dans la position d'un _père adolescent_ quand il ne l'était vraiment pas, mais elle comprenait maintenant quand les gens disaient qu'une mère ferait n'importe quoi pour son enfant. Elle devenait une mère maintenant, même si c'était toujours dur à croire parfois, et elle n'était pas prête de se montrer lâche. Elle ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour que ce bébé soit en sécurité. Même si ça signifiait être mise à la porte de chez elle et abandonnée par ses parents, même si ça signifiait mentir à Finn et sa merveilleuse mère, ou même si ça signifiait que, au final, elle devrait laisser partir sa petite fille.

Son fil de pensées était toujours le même quand elle était seule; le bébé. Tout était à propos d'elle maintenant, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Le premier jour où Rachel la trouva aux tables de pique-nique, Quinn fut surprise. Mais vraiment, elle aurait dû voir ça venir. La brunette s'assit en face d'elle silencieusement et commença à manger son déjeuner. Cela rappela un peu Mlle Pillsbury à Quinn, la façon dont toute la nourriture de Rachel était emballée proprement. Elles passèrent l'heure entière dans le silence, restant juste assises là une fois qu'elles finirent de manger. Quinn ne su pas quoi dire, et vraiment, qu'aurait-elle _pu_ dire ? "Merci d'être si gentille malgré que je sois une garce avec toi tout le temps" ? C'est la première chose qui traversait sa tête chaque fois qu'elle croisait Rachel. La brunette était tout le temps si gentille. Pas _polie_, polie, ça sonnait faux. Rachel était gentille avec elle et sympathique, elle l'inondait de chaleur chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à son bébé, et Quinn ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Mais Rachel pouvait être _féroce_ et courageuse quand la blonde était une garce, ce qui, lorsqu'elle passait une mauvaise journée, faisait picoter la peau de Quinn et lui donnait envie de se disputer encore plus. Pas étonnant que Rachel ait toujours eu la pire part de la colère de Quinn; Rachel l'alimentait avec le feu avec lequel elle se défendait. Et quand elle ne le faisait pas, Quinn ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était désormais habituée aux confrontations et à la colère, mais quand Rachel cédait sous ses mots, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela lui paraissait mal, et elle avait l'impression que cela disait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais sur elle, qu'elle puisse faire céder quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Rachel. Cela la rendait malade, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était capable de s'arrêter. Mais cette situation était différente, parce que rien de mauvais ne se passait. Elles étaient détendues et silencieuses et cela paraissait presque pareil pour Quinn. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec Rachel quand les choses étaient comme cela, quand tout était calme et doux. Son esprit lui semblait presque engourdi avec les choses auxquelles elle avait peur de penser quand elles étaient comme cela, et cela commençait à arriver de plus en plus souvent.

Elles ne parlaient pratiquement pas, et Quinn appréciait la compagnie, le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de pression pour avoir une petite conversation maladroite.

Tous les mercredis pendant un mois, Rachel donna à Quinn le sandwich au fromage que son père insistait pour lui faire lors de son seul jour de congé. Sandwich que Rachel n'a jamais le cœur de refuser même si son père oublie toujours que le fromage n'est pas végétalien. Chaque semaine, Quinn donne à Rachel les raisins que la mère de Finn emballe pour elle et qu'elle trouve dégoutants, mais elles ne parlent pas plus que ça.

Quinn a presque peur d'ouvrir la bouche, en fait. Ces derniers temps, elle ne sait pas ce qui va en sortir; des excuses, des commentaires narquois ou d'embarrassants mots de gratitude. On dirait que maintenant qu'elle contrôle pleinement les choses que son ventre contient, elle perd le contrôle de ses mots.

Désormais, elles s'assoient ensemble parce qu'il fait de plus en plus froid et que le côté de la table de Quinn est tout le temps à la lumière du soleil. C'est agréable, de pouvoir recevoir seulement des regards normaux pendant un moment, d'être traitée comme une personne normale, d'entendre "Coucou Quinn, coucou Bébé" et "Bye Bébé, bye Quinn" tous les jours.

* * *

><p>Leurs bras étaient pratiquement pressés l'un contre l'autre pour garder un peu de chaleur. Le soleil n'aidait pas beaucoup, même si il était midi, à cause du vent froid. Cela ne l'embêtait pas du tout si les gens la voyaient déjeuner avec Rachel Berry; elle n'avait plus de réputation maintenant, ou en tout cas pas une bonne. Mais elle ne voulait pas déjeuner à l'intérieur, dans la cafétéria, où la vie des gens était toujours la même, dans cette ville coincée dans le temps. La compagnie de Rachel était agréable, c'était apaisant et elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas seule. Être dans la cafétéria était étouffant et lui donnait l'impression d'être moyenne, normale, une loseuse. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela.<p>

Puis ça arriva; alors que Rachel lui disait quelque chose concernant Mr. Drew, et qu'elle mastiquait une pomme. Rachel s'arrêta de parler quand elle remarqua que Quinn était raide, regardant son ventre comme si...

« Quinn ! Est-ce qu'elle... Tu vas bien ? » Rachel hésita avant de poser sa main sur le ventre de Quinn, et c'est à ce moment-là que la blonde leva les yeux.

« Le... quelque chose a bougé, chuchota Quinn si bas que Rachel ne l'aurait pas entendu si elle n'était pas si proche.

- Est-ce qu'elle a donné un coup de pied ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans la voix de Rachel qu'elle ne voulait manifestement pas montrer. Quinn n'était pas sure si c'était de la peur ou de l'émerveillement, ou peut-être un mélange des deux.

« Je ne sais pas. » La blonde secoua la tête doucement. « Peut-être que c'était juste... »

Mais comme elle parlait, Rachel – consciemment ou inconsciemment – bougea sa main de haut en bas sur son ventre en même temps qu'elle prononça les mots "Salut, Bébé" et le mouvement revint.

_« Oh_.

- Est-ce qu'elle a encore bougé ? »

Cette fois, l'excitation de Rachel était déjà hors de contrôle et se voyait sur son visage.

« Oui. »

Rachel leva les yeux, souriant doucement.

« Je n'ai rien senti, mais c'est encore trop tôt.

- Vraiment ? Elle ne devrait pas déjà bouger ? »

Quinn pensa que c'était ironique que Rachel en sache plus, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas celle qui était enceinte, mais vraiment, elle aurait dû le savoir.

La brunette s'assit de côté sur le banc, croisa les jambes, et mordit dans une poire avant de répondre.

« Elle devrait donner des coups maintenant, mais ce sont des légers coups, pas vrai ? » Quinn hocha la tête. Ceux-là, en tout cas, étaient légers. « Donc c'est normal que je ne puisse pas les sentir. » Elle sourit au ventre, fossettes incluses. « Je finirais par la sentir, pas vrai Bébé ?

- Tu sais que tu peux... toucher ? » Elle hésita. « Si tu veux mettre ta main sur mon ventre... ça ne me dérange pas. »

Quinn n'aimait pas quand les gens supposaient que c'était normal de poser leurs sales mains sur son ventre comme si c'était une propriété publique. Une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas au supermarché ou un professeur qui prétendait être curieux à propos de son bien-être. C'était agaçant. Mais Rachel... Quinn avait l'impression qu'elle le méritait. Même plus que Finn, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un regard peiné chaque fois qu'il regardait son ventre. Il n'essayait jamais de le toucher. Bien sûr, il savait se montrer enthousiaste quand il s'agissait d'appeler son bébé "Drizzle" ou lui acheter des bodys Pokémon – même si il avait à peine d'argent pour payer les factures de docteur – mais quand ça concernait tout le reste, il en venait même à se courber de façon à ne pas toucher son estomac lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Rachel, elle, est différente, et ce par tellement de façons.

Elle parle du bébé avec assurance, pas comme si elle en était effrayée, comme Finn le fait. Rachel sait visiblement des choses concernant la grossesse et Quinn y mettrait sa main à couper que Rachel en savait aussi concernant les bébés. Les regards extérieurs empiraient, mais Rachel ne changeait jamais. Elles devenaient plus amicales, n'étaient plus effrayées, ce qui était une bonne chose. Quinn n'avait pas peur d'admettre qu'elles pouvaient être amies, si elles essayaient. Mais elles n'essayaient pas. Tous les jours, elles mangeaient leur déjeuner ensemble et se voyaient au Glee Club, et c'était tout. Mais Quinn se contentait de ça; elle n'avait pas le courage de faire plus de trucs amicaux avec Rachel. Elle n'était pas certaine de mériter son amitié, de toute façon. Elle l'avait refusé avant et elle n'avait pas le cran de le lui demander comme Rachel l'avait fait.

Rachel sourit quand Quinn termine et pose sa main gauche sur le côté du ventre de Quinn, aussi doucement qu'une plume.

« Merci, dit-elle doucement. »

Elle baisse ensuite la tête et murmure :

« Salut, Bébé. »

Quinn se mort la lèvre et essaye d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur.

* * *

><p>Alors que Quinn est assise là, elle se demande quand tout a dérapé.<p>

Rachel était inhabituellement silencieuse durant le déjeuner. Elle regardait fixement sa nourriture presque tout le temps. Depuis le jour où le bébé a bougé, Rachel avait posé ses mains sur le ventre de Quinn quelques fois, presque tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle effleura simplement de sa main gauche le côté de la bosse et murmura "Bye, Bébé" avant de s'éloigner. Quinn resta pétrifiée, la regardant s'éloigner parce qu'elle sentit, elle _su_ que quelque chose était bizarre. Elle sait maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé. Rachel a tout découvert.

Elle est contente maintenant de ne pas avoir offert son amitié; elle sait que ça n'aurait pas pu l'aider au final, parce que Rachel ne mentirait pas pour elle. Elle se demande si Rachel se sent trahie. Et ça fait mal. Parce qu'elle devrait s'inquiéter pour son bébé, à propos de ce qu'elle va faire maintenant qu'elle ne peut visiblement plus vivre avec Finn. Emménager avec Puck semble être la seule solution, et elle sait que ce ne sera pas la même chose. Elle ne peut pas contrôler Noah de la même façon qu'elle pouvait contrôler Finn. Et elle ne pensait pas que la mère de Puck serait très gentille. Mais quand même, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

Elle déteste l'idée d'emménager avec le mec qui lui a mentit et l'a mise enceinte. Alors qu'elle pense à tout ça, elle sent les dernières fibres d'espoir s'estomper. Elle ne peut pas, elle ne _peut _simplement_ pas_ élever un bébé avec Noah. Il est irresponsable et immoral et un crétin et elle ne peut juste pas croire que tout ait dérapé aussi vite. Mais elle ne peut pas blâmer Rachel, parce que d'une certaine façon ça la fait l'apprécier encore plus, le fait qu'elle ait dit la vérité.

* * *

><p>La victoire aux Communales est douce-amère. Elle aimerait se sentir contente, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle s'en fiche de la compétition quand tout le reste dans sa vie va mal. Elle aimerait au moins être heureuse pour les autres, mais elle ne peut pas trouver assez de joie en elle. Finn s'est approché d'elle après leur performance et lui a dit qu'il la conduirait avec ses affaires chez Puck ou peu importe où elle allait vivre. Elle était reconnaissante pour ces petits gestes. De nouveau mise à la porte, mais au moins Finn avait la politesse de la conduire chez Puck.<p>

Quand ils montent dans le bus, elle va jusqu'au dernier siège et s'assoit près de la fenêtre. Elle veut être seule et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle veut autant de temps seule qu'elle peut en avoir, pas comme si il ne lui restait que quelques mois avec sa fille à naitre.

Elle ne remarque pas que Rachel est assise à côté d'elle au début. Ou, en fait, pas du tout jusqu'à ce que la brunette parle.

« Salut, Quinn. »

Elle enveloppe un bras autour de la bosse que forme son ventre, se protégeant des accusations de Rachel, lesquelles, elle était sure, allaient forcément venir. Quand la brunette voit que Quinn ne compte rien faire de plus que la regarder bouche-bée, elle continue.

« Finn m'a dit ce qu'il a fait. »

Son expression est dure, et Quinn pense qu'elle le mérite, même si elle n'a aucune idée de quoi l'autre jeune fille est en train de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Murmure-t-elle.

- Il a dit qu'il t'avait dit que tu ne pouvais plus vivre dans sa maison... que tu devais partir. Quinn, je te jure que je ne...

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, je te l'ai dis. » Elle regarde vers son ventre, serrant le tissu de sa robe. « Je n'étais pas courageuse, et je ne mérite pas...

- Viens avec moi, l'interrompt Rachel.»

Quinn lève les yeux, attendant que Rachel retire ce qu'elle a dit, mais elle ne le fait pas.

« Je ne peux pas aller simplement dans ta maison comme...

- Tu ne peux pas vivre avec Noah, siffle la brunette. Est-ce que tu as déjà été dans sa chambre ? Ça sent les pieds et...

- Finn ne te pardonnerait pas si tu me laissais vivre dans ta maison, est-ce que tu as pensé à ça ? »

Rachel reste silencieuse un instant. Quinn ne sait pas si elle devrait appeler ça un triomphe, elle n'a pas l'impression que c'en est un.

« J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses. » Rachel rencontre son regard et le soutient tandis qu'elle parle. « Noah n'est pas... C'est un bon garçon, mais un père ? » Elle secoue sa tête. « Tu es une mère, Quinn. Le bébé était mieux avec Finn et sa mère et c'était ce sur quoi tu devais te concentrer. J'avais tort, je n'aurais pas dû...

- Rachel...

- Non, Quinn. J'ai été égoïste, et je ne peux simplement _pas croire_ que Finn t'aie dit de déménager. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il est... un imbécile. Après ce qu'il a vu chez toi... Je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas lui que ça concernait, ou même toi. Le bébé est innocent, et au moins jusqu'à ce que tu accouches... » Elle soupire. « Je vais dire cela encore une fois, et tu devrais réfléchir à ta réponse, Quinn Fabray. »

Le cœur de Quinn bat violemment dans sa gorge; sa respiration est difficile, comme si son corps sait que c'est un moment-clé de sa vie.

« Emménage avec moi. J'ai parlé avec mes pères et ils sont furieux contre moi. Ils m'ont dit que je devrais te traîner à la maison si il le faut. Ils travaillent beaucoup et ils ne sont pas... » Elle soupire. « Ce ne serait pas un inconvénient si tu devais rester à notre maison, et l'argent n'est pas... » Rachel semble ravaler le sujet qu'elle était sur le point d'aborder – quel qu'il soit – et prit une profonde inspiration. « La chambre d'amis est en train d'être refaite donc tu devras dormir dans ma chambre pendant quelques temps, mais elle sera à toi dés qu'elle sera finie. Quinn... Je me rends compte qu'il n'y pas juste que toi et moi, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre impliqué là-dedans. » Son regard vacille vers le ventre de la blonde. « Je veux t'aider avec ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu décides de vos futurs. Alors... Penses-y, et fais-moi part de ta décision quand on sera arrivés à Lima, d'accord ? »

Quinn ne sait pas si elle devrait rire ou pleurer. Peut-être les deux en même temps. Elle hoche la tête et regarde Rachel mettre sa main gauche sur le côté de son ventre et se rapprocher pour murmurer "Bye, Bébé" avant de se lever et de changer de siège.

* * *

><p>Elle suppose que maintenant qu'elle voit Rachel tous les jours du matin au soir, elles sont amies, même si elles ne l'ont jamais dit à voix haute. La maison de Rachel est... particulière. Ils ont une salle des Oscar au sous-sol et Rachel dit que ses pères y organisent une fête tous les ans pour... et bien, regarder les Oscars. Elle n'a vu aucun de ces deux derniers depuis qu'elle a emménagé. Ils travaillent beaucoup. Rachel la force à dormir dans son lit et la brunette dort dans un lit d'appoint – qui ressemble plus à un lit pliable – qu'elle range sous son lit. La brunette la force aussi à boire de l'eau vitaminée et manger toutes sortes de légumes dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence quelques semaines plus tôt. Il y a des ouvriers tous les jours quand elles rentrent de l'école, travaillant dans la chambre d'ami. Rachel a dit qu'ils la remodelaient, et aussi l'insonorisaient après que ses pères aient eu un procès de leurs voisins. Quinn s'était étranglée dans son lait quand elle avait entendu ça.<p>

Vivre dans la maison de Rachel est bizarre; c'est toujours aussi étrange de se réveiller le matin avec le son du vélo elliptique de Rachel, ça fait toujours bizarre d'utiliser sa salle de bain, d'ouvrir son frigo ou de simplement s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Mais par-dessus tout, vivre dans la maison de Rachel, c'est envahissant. Elle n'est pas sure si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. On n'a jamais autant prit soin d'elle; Rachel s'assure qu'elle mange, genre, six fois par jour. Elle lui demande si elle a besoin de quoique ce soit toutes les nuits; la salue avec un sourire tous les matins et un "Bonjour, Quinn" et ensuite un effleurement sur son ventre de plus en plus rond et un "Coucou, Bébé". Un jour, les pères de Rachel téléphonèrent et, le lendemain, Rachel et Lucy, la femme qui nettoyait la maison et achetait la nourriture (Rachel soutient qu'elle n'est _pas_ sa nounou) la conduire chez le docteur pour faire un autre ultrason et lui achetèrent des vitamines. Ensuite, Rachel la réconforta pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, et ce durant presque une heure consécutive.

Vivre avec Rachel donne l'impression d'être à la maison. Elle n'a jamais pensé que ça pouvait être possible, mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment au fond de son esprit qui lui disait que _quelque chose_ aller mal tourner. Ça ne peut simplement pas être aussi facile, avoir une maison et une merveilleuse amie et un bébé – qui donnait de foutus coups de pieds dans son utérus – en bonne santé. Et même si c'est possible, Quinn sait que, au final, cette famille ne va pas la soutenir elle _et_ un bébé. Elle n'a jamais parlé de cela avec Rachel. La brunette lui a dit dans le bus au retour des Communales qu'elle l'aiderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de son futur, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y a une possibilité pour que Quinn vive dans sa maison avec sa fille. Elle ne peut pas imposer ça aux pères de Rachel, même si ils ont parfois l'air d'être une légende. Et il y avait toujours ce sentiment au fond de son esprit qui lui disait qu'elle voulait bien plus de la part de Rachel qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela.

Brittany et Santana lui avaient parlé de moins en moins durant les mois suivants; elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était pratiquement la sœur de Rachel ou sa meilleure amie, ou parce que tout le reste se mettait entre elles, les séparant. Mais être avec Rachel était suffisant, même si elles lui manquaient. Puck la harcelait toujours pour qu'ils emménagent ensemble, mais heureusement ne la draguait plus maintenant qu'elle était "grosse". Connard.

Être une loseuse était toujours ce qui la touchait le plus à l'école. Ce n'était plus à cause qu'elle n'attirait pas l'attention ou à cause des regards noirs. Ce qui était dur, c'était les gens ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'elle portait un enfant à l'avant de son corps et qui lui _rentraient_ dedans. Cela l'effrayait tellement. Heureusement, Rachel marchait à côté elle à chaque occasion, et _repoussait les autres d'un coup de coude_ avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher son ventre. Quinn en venait à se demander pourquoi la brunette ne baissait tout simplement pas la tête chaque fois que quelqu'un lui jetait un slushie, ou pourquoi elle ne se défendait pas du tout.

Devoir supporter la tête de chien battu de Finn était difficile. Elle pouvait admettre qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui (et qu'elle était un peu en colère qu'il ne se soit pas préoccupé du bien-être de sa fille une fois qu'il a découvert qu'il n'en était pas le père), ça lui avait donné l'impression que tout l'amour qu'il prétendait avoir pour elles était un mensonge. Mais tout bien considéré, elle ne voulait plus le blesser. Étonnamment, la seule qui semblait le plus en colère à propos de cela était Rachel. Au début, le regard incrédule et blessé de Finn à chaque fois qu'il voyait Rachel avec Quinn était dur à supporter, mais maintenant ça devenait juste une habitude. Rachel lui avait dit qu'elle avait découvert qui il était réellement; qu'elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner pour avoir été si négligent envers le bien-être d'un enfant pas encore né et sans défense et que, même si elle avait sa part de responsabilité, elle ne pouvait simplement pas être avec un mec qui avec trompé sa petite-amie enceinte; elle avait réalisé à quel point c'était _mal_. De plus, elle avait réalisé qu'il pouvait la soutenir aussi bien qu'il pouvait la laisser tomber. Du coup Quinn ne se sentait plus coupable désormais d'avoir éloigné Finn de Rachel, ce qui devrait être ironique, étant donné qu'il était avec elle en premier. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être ennuyée par ça, ce qui montrait parfaitement qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui.

* * *

><p>Parfois, elle pense que son bébé est contre elle, comme si elle ne veut pas que Quinn cache des secrets. Chaque fois que Rachel entre dans une pièce, le bébé donne des coups de pieds. Elle ne sait pas si c'est parce que son cœur se met à battre plus vite ou parce que le bébé <em>sait<em> juste que Rachel est proche. Quand Rachel pose une main sur son ventre, le bébé donne de nombreux coups. Maintenant qu'elle peut les sentir, cela apporte à la brunette le plus grand, large et adorable des sourires à fossettes, et Quinn ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Parfois elles regardent des films et Rachel la laisse poser ses pieds sur ses genoux, et quand la brunette porte une jupe et que leurs peaux se touchent, Quinn est troublée à propos de ces sortes de papillons dans le ventre. Et la plupart du temps, quand elles regardent des films après avoir dîné, elles s'endorment. Après un moment, Quinn se réveille, mais pas à cause de la très inconfortable sensation d'avoir dormi sur le canapé. Quand Rachel pense qu'elle dort, elle pose sa tête à côté de son ventre et y pose sa main sur le côté droit, et elle chante. Quinn se réveille à chaque fois, parce que le bébé donne de vigoureux coups et bouge. Mais elle n'a pas le cœur de dire qu'elle est réveillée, elle a peur que Rachel arrête, et elle veut donner à son bébé ce qu'elle veut aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut. Elle veut entendre Rachel chanter, aussi. Parfois, quand elle se sent assez courageuse, elle ouvre les yeux. La plupart du temps, Rachel semble contente, elle chante doucement et avec un petit sourire. Mais il y a des fois où la tristesse est peinte sur le visage de Rachel, et ce sont dans ces moments-là que Quinn a de la difficulté à ne pas tendre la main pour passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Ce sont ces fois-là qu'elle se demande pourquoi Rachel à l'air d'aimer son bébé autant, et à quoi elle pense vis-à-vis du bébé pour que ça la rende si triste. Elle n'a jamais le cran de lui demander. Et si c'était une chose de plus à l'attrister ? Elle en a déjà suffisamment, des choses comme ça.

* * *

><p>Elles n'en parlent pas avant qu'il soit tard, quand elles sont toutes les deux au lit et que la seule lumière est celle qui entre par la fenêtre. Ça a été une journée épuisante, et Rachel ne lui a pas beaucoup parlé de sa rencontre avec Shelby, à part que c'était la dernière. Mais il semble que Rachel, ainsi qu'elle, pense à tout cela, et elle est la première à parler.<p>

« Tu vas bien ? Murmure-t-elle, même si, comme toujours, elles sont les seules dans la maison.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, oui, répond Quinn aussi doucement. Est-ce que _toi_ tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement. »

Quinn aurait pu en rire.

« S'il te plait, ne mens pas. »

Elle entend Rachel soupirer.

« J'irais bien. » Il y a un silence. « Mais j'ai besoin... peux-tu... » Il y a un halètement. « J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu vas la tenir dans tes bras. Peu importe quelle est ta décision, juste... la tenir ? Au moins une fois. » Sa voix est tendue, la boule dans sa gorge aussi évidente que celle que Quinn peut sentir dans la sienne. « Assure-toi qu'elle sait que tu l'aimes. Que tu l'as toujours aimée, que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour t'assurer qu'elle irait bien, si tu ne la gardais pas. Ça voudra dire tellement pour elle un jour, de savoir qu'elle a toujours été aimée. » Elle s'arrête, surement parce qu'elle peut entendre les pleurs silencieux de Quinn. « Qu'elle a été aimée dés le début. »

Pendant un moment, il n'y a qu'un silence remplit par le poids des paroles de Rachel. Quinn est sure qu'elle sait maintenant à quoi pense Rachel quand elle chante au bébé avec tristesse et inquiétude. Cela brise son cœur encore plus de savoir que Rachel ne veuille pas que son bébé vive la même chose qu'elle ait vécu, une mère qui l'a rejetée et des pères qui ne sont jamais là. Rachel pense au bébé et veut qu'elle soit aimée, et Quinn veut plus que tout au monde que son bébé ait cela aussi. Cela brise son cœur de savoir qu'elle ne peut pas le lui donner. Elle échoue en tant que mère avant même d'en devenir une.

« Peux-tu... », elle s'arrête dans un murmure, mais c'est suffisant.

Elles pensent toutes les deux à la même chose. Rachel se lève et fait le tour du lit, entrant dans les couvertures derrière elle et passant son bras autour de son ventre. Sa voix se brise quand elle murmure "Coucou, Bébé" et le bébé donne des coups. Quinn l'entend à peine rire doucement à travers la brume qu'il y a dans son esprit et son corps. Elle est triste,confuse et reconnaissante. La seule façon qu'elle trouve pour le montrer est de poser sa main au dessus de celle de Rachel sur son ventre, emmêlant leurs doigts légèrement, et se laissant aller contre le corps chaud de la brunette.

Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'elles dorment comme cela.

* * *

><p>Durant une brève seconde, elle se demande pourquoi Rachel n'est pas restée pour regarder la dernière performance et découvrir les résultats. Mais c'est juste une seconde, et la suivante elle peut seulement être reconnaissante que Finn soit resté derrière pendant que tous les autres se sont précipités à l'hôpital. Elle aurait peur de casser la main de Rachel si elle pouvait être capable de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre que les contractions et le fait que ça fait mal, qu'elle est terrifiée et qu'elle veut que le bébé reste à l'intérieur juste un peu plus longtemps parce qu'elle n'est pas prête à la laisser partir.<p>

Une fois qu'ils sont dans le bus, Rachel crie pratiquement à tout le monde de lui laisser de la place pour respirer, mais Quinn est contente que la brunette reste à ses côtés, lui tenant la main et pressant son front contre sa tempe déjà en sueur en murmurant que ça va aller. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas effrayée. Elle est terrifiée et elle ne peut pas penser à respirer correctement parce qu'elle ne veut pas la laisser partir, elle veut garder son bébé pour toujours et même si elle sait que le bébé doit sortir, elle n'est pas prête.

Elle n'est pas consciente qu'elle dit "Je ne veux pas la laisser partir" jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Rachel lui dire qu'elle n'y est pas obligée, qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Et elle lui demande, peut-être pour la distraire ou parce qu'elle veut vraiment savoir, Quinn n'est pas sure, ce qu'elle veut faire. Rachel dit ces mots exacts : "Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire ?". Quinn sait, elle a toujours su, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle est trop jeune et elle est sans logement. Elle vit peut-être avec Rachel mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle peut apporter un bébé, aussi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après, quand elles quitteront le lycée ? Elle ne peut pas aller à l'université avec un bébé, et elle ne peut pas vivre dans la maison de Rachel une fois que celle-ci n'y sera plus. Cela fait beaucoup à assimiler et elle ne peut pas y penser correctement entre les contractions. Elle veut pleurer, parce qu'elle ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui ai demandé ce qu'_elle_, elle veut faire, ou peut-être que c'est juste les contractions qui lui font cet effet-là.

Tout est flou. Un instant elle était en coulisse, serrant Rachel dans ses bras et sautillant (parce qu'elle ne peut plus vraiment _sauter_ désormais). Puis elle a perdu les eaux et elle est sur un lit d'hôpital, des docteurs partout pendant que Rachel lui tient la main et que Puck se tient juste là, terrifié. Elle crie, dit à Puck qu'il craint, bafouille des choses incohérentes et crie "Pas déjà, pas déjà, pas déjà" entre les contractions. Pendant un instant, elle oublie tout. Malgré la péridurale, tout fait juste _mal_, et pendant un instant elle oublie même la douleur intérieure, celle extérieur étant si importante qu'elle _veut_ que le bébé sorte.

Et puis le temps s'arrête.

Elle entend le son le plus extraordinaire qu'elle ait jamais entendu alors qu'une grande partie de la douleur diminue, les larmes coulent plus librement que jamais et pendant un moment sa vision est floue. Elle ne peut presque pas voir le visage stupéfait de Puck ou entendre le halètement de Rachel, et puis son bébé lui est donné. Quinn s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit ensanglantée et ridée, mais elle est magnifique. Elle peut jurer que le bébé sourit, et est la plus extraordinaire, splendide chose qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle ne peut empêcher l'immense sourire qui orne son visage même si elle retrouve ses esprits et qu'elle réalise que le bébé est sortit. Elle est là, dans ses bras, et Quinn ne peut pas la garder. C'est physiquement douloureux quand le docteur prend le bébé. Pour la mesurer et la peser, mais Quinn a l'impression qu'elle lui est enlevée pour toujours.

Puck s'approche mais elle lui crie de s'en aller, et il ne trésaille même pas lorsqu'il se retourne. Elle ne peut pas se sentir coupable; elle ne peut pas penser à lui, c'est entièrement de sa faute.

« Quinn, entend-elle murmurer de l'autre côté d'elle. »

Rachel s'est retournée après avoir regardé le bébé partir.

« Va-t-en, pleure-t-elle doucement.

- Elle est superbe, souffle Rachel en l'ignorant.

- Oh mon Dieu. »

Tout lui semble de trop et elle s'effondre. Rachel est là pour la rattraper en grimpant sur le lit, la serrant aussi fermement qu'elle le peut et serrant son corps contre celui de Quinn.

Quinn pleure et pleure et se demande ce qu'il se passera quand elle n'aura plus de larmes. Elle ne s'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que le docteur revienne avec le bébé et lui demande si elle veut la tenir encore.

« Oui, répond Rachel sur-le-champ, en même temps que Quinn tend les bras. »

Elle veut plus de temps, tout le temps qu'elle peut avoir avant de devoir la laisser partir. Le bébé est dans ses bras et elle est légère et chaude et douce et _parfaite_. Elle est magnifique.

« Coucou Bébé, entend-elle Rachel murmurer. »

L'air se coince dans sa gorge et elle regarde avec des yeux pleins de larmes Rachel tracer de son index le petit nez du bébé.

Elles se sont rencontrées. Rachel fait la connaissance du bébé aussi et elle lui dit "Coucou" en face pour la première fois. Pour la dernière fois. Quinn berce sa fille doucement contre sa poitrine pendant que son corps est secoué de sanglots silencieux.

« Oh non, Quinn, murmure Rachel à côté d'elle, presque dans son oreille. »

Elle sent que la brunette pose des baisers sur son front, sa tempe, sa joue refroidie. C'est de trop. Tout autour d'elle semble doux et chaud, Rachel, le bébé, c'est submergeant. Mais elle essaye de se calmer, de respirer profondément. Si c'est son dernier moment avec sa fille, elle va en profiter. Elle supplie Rachel de ne pas partir quand la brunette fait un mouvement pour sortir du lit. Elles restent là, blotties l'une contre l'autre autant qu'elles le peuvent, et Quinn ne veut pas que les élèves du Glee Club entrent. Le bébé vient juste de s'endormir, et elles la regardent. Quinn appuie son dos contre le ventre de Rachel, le bébé dans ses bras. L'un des bras de Rachel se fond avec le sien et son autre main tient les pieds du bébé. Quinn se laisse à croire qu'elles vont rester comme ça pour toujours. Elle veut être heureuse un petit moment, laisser la sensation de son bébé la submerger, sa vue la charmer, son odeur l'enchanter et les baisers irréguliers de Rachel sur son visage agiter son estomac. Tout pourrait être parfait.

Elle est si surprise quand la porte s'ouvre et qu'une infirmière entre. Elle avait oublié le monde, ayant créé le sien pendant l'heure qu'elles étaient restées là, toutes les trois. L'infirmière dit qu'elle doit emmener le bébé à la nursery pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper d'elle. Elle est trop choquée, pétrifiée, pour dire quoique ce soit. Elle laisse Rachel bercer le bébé dans ses bras et embrasser son front, et c'est alors qu'elle l'entend.

« Bye, Bébé. »

C'est si léger qu'elle pense que peut-être c'est dans sa tête, gravé dans sa mémoire, que ça ne partira jamais. Mais l'infirmière saisit le bébé et soudain c'est réel. Ils la prennent.

« Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? Crie-t-elle, désespérée.

- Juste à la nursery, pour jeter un œil sur elle. »

L'infirmière essaye de la calmer, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre. Son esprit est vide, ses bras tendus pour reprendre son bébé.

« Ça va aller, murmure Rachel, à la fois à l'infirmière et à elle. »

Elle prend le visage de Quinn en coupe et l'infirmière se retourne, quittant la chambre avec sa petite fille.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée l'emmener ? Pleure Quinn, essayant de la repousser.

- Elle n'est pas partie pour toujours, dit Rachel pour essayer de la raisonner. »

Mais elle ne comprend ce que ça veut dire pour Quinn.

« Si elle l'est, sanglote-t-elle. Je ne peux pas la garder, ils ne peuvent pas la ramener. »

La prise de Rachel sur son visage se resserre un peu.

« Dis-moi ce que _toi_ tu veux faire, dit-elle violemment, presque sur un ton de défi.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. »

Quinn secoue la tête. Tout, le bon et le mauvais, tout ce qu'elle a jamais pensé depuis le moment où elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, tout ce qu'elle ressentait forme une tornade dans son esprit. Elle ne peut penser correctement, ne reconnait pas le haut du bas et le bien du mal. Les larmes roulent de nouveau librement sur son visage.

« Tu peux la garder. Elle peut vivre avec nous. L'espace n'est pas un problème, _l'argent_ n'est pas un problème. Dieu sait que mes pères nous donneront tout pour couvrir le fait qu'ils sont un mythe, qu'ils ne sont jamais là. Quinn, tu peux _garder_ ta fille, si c'est ce que tu veux. On trouvera un moyen, Lucy peut nous aider. Tu as le choix. » Rachel expire un léger souffle, essuyant les larmes de la blonde. « Quinn, chérie...

- Je ne peux pas... Oh Seigneur. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, Rachel... »

* * *

><p>Lucy se moque d'elles, mais ni Rachel ni Quinn ne trouve cela bizarre qu'elles soient restées dans leur chambre le week-end entier, blotties dans le lit avec le bébé dans leurs bras, la regardant simplement dormir. Elles se relayent quand l'une est fatiguée de tenir Elizabeth - le plus proche de "Beth" qu'elle ait pu trouver, avait dit Quinn. C'est exactement comme la première fois, mais en plus heureux. C'est réel, continue de se répéter Quinn. Rachel ne part que quand elle doit allaiter, ce qui ne la dérange pas parce que c'est quand même embarrassant. Hier, elle a parlé via Skype avec les pères de Rachel, Hiram et Leroy. Ils se sont extasiés devant Beth à la camera. Ils étaient quelque part à Vancouver où ils faisaient des affaires, et n'avaient même pas l'air un peu surpris qu'elles étaient là, toutes les deux. Plus tard, Rachel lui dira "Je te l'avais dit", mais Quinn est satisfaite de la nouvelle manière qu'elle a trouvé pour faire taire Rachel. Hiram et Leroy ont dit que la chambre d'amis pouvait être transformée en chambre de bébé, ce qui avait fait pleurer Quinn pour la centième fois. Lucy lui avait alors dit qu'elles pouvaient aller acheter un berceau et des meubles, peut-être quand Elizabeth aura eu deux ans et que toutes les trois ne tiendraient plus dans le même lit. Rachel a laissé cette remarque-là passer.<p>

Mais pour l'instant, Quinn est satisfaite de ce qu'elle a. Quelque chose qui, vraiment, est plus parfait que quoique ce soit qu'elle ait jamais pu imaginer pour elle-même. Une semaine plus tôt, elle pensait à ce moment comme étant un de tristesse et de solitude, de déchirant. Mais elle vit une réalité différente maintenant. Une où elle peut rester blottie avec Rachel et sa petite fille toute la journée, la regardant dormir, s'extasiant devant elle et caressant ses joues douces et chaudes. Une réalité où "maison" existe réellement, et ne va pas disparaitre. Où elle n'aura pas besoin de trouver un moyen pour que sa fille sache qu'elle l'aime, parce qu'elle peut le lui dire tous les jours, elle peut la tenir tous les jours. Une réalité où tout est chaud et doux et léger, et où elle entend "Bonjour Quinn, coucou Bébé" tous les jours, suivit par un baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Sea-Monkeys : Les Sea-Monkeys sont des petites crevettes qui sont dans un sachet lyophilisé et qui se développent en quelques jours une fois en contact avec l'eau.<p> 


End file.
